Out of Time
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Someone pulls the TARDIS off course and the Doctor and Martha end up back in New New York. When they arrive, they are ambushed and the Doctor is kidnapped. What do they want with him? And can Martha save him? Please R&R COMPLETED! WOO HOO! YAYNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Someone pulls the TARDIS off course and the Doctor and Martha end up back in New New York. When they arrive, they are ambushed and the Doctor is kidnapped. What do they want with him? And can Martha save him?

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own the Doctor, Martha, the TARDIS and the city of New New York. There are a few characters that I made up though.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know."

"I can't believe it at all!"

"Yes, I know."

"But really, I can't!"

"Yes, Martha, I heard you the first 50 billion times."

"But Doctor, I'm just so excited!"

The Doctor sighed. There was no point. He sat on the chair in the TARDIS and put his head in his hands. He had promised Martha that he would take her to see a Wham concert. Stupid idea. It turned out that her and her best friend absolutely loved Wham when they were about 15. So now he had to put up with her giddiness all the way back to the eighties.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook. The Doctors head shot up.

"Doctor, what was that?" Martha asked. But before he could answer, they were both thrown off their feet. Martha flew backwards, down the ramp and smacked her arm on the door, causing her to yell in pain. While the Doctor shot forwards, his forehead colliding with the controls before he hit the ground with a thud. They both lay there in agony while the TARDIS shook and jolted around. Finally, it came to a sudden stop.

"Doctor?" Martha said. The reply was a weak groan. Using her unhurt arm to support herself, Martha slowly got to her feet and stumbled to the other side of the TARDIS to see the Doctor lying on his back grunting in pain. He looked dizzy. Probably due to the large bruise that was forming on his forehead. She reached down her good arm to help him up. As he got to his feet, he groaned, looking a bit disorientated. As he gradually came to his senses, he looked at Martha, who was nursing her arm. She was only just getting feeling and movement back into it.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just hit my arm on door, I'll be fine. What about you? It looks like you took a pretty big knock there."

"Nah, I'm fine." The Doctor replied.

"So what happened?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Anything could have happened. I remember one time, when I was with Rose. We got pulled out of the time vortex and ended up on a parallel universe, which should have been impossible!"

"So, you're saying, we could be anywhere?" Martha asked, a worried look appearing on her face.

"There's a chance. Well, a very big chance. Well, totally. We could be anywhere." He replied.

"Oh, great!" Martha yelled with sarcasm. They walked over to the doors and opened them. At the sight of where they had arrived, Martha did not look happy. At all.

"Oh." The Doctor sighed, "We're back in the allies below New New York."

"You're kidding me?!" Martha said as they stepped out of the TARIDIS.

"That's weird." The Doctor said, looking around. "This isn't the 80's."

"Oh, you think?!" Martha gave him a dirty look.

"I clearly and specifically set the TARDIS for 1984. How did this happen?" he looked really confused. "It's almost like someone locked onto the TARDIS and pulled it in the complete and utter opposite direction. All the way back, well forward to, New New York." He began to walk, but when he realised Martha wasn't with him, he turned around. "You coming? I want to find out what it was that brought us here."

"There's no way I'm going back out there. Not after last time." She replied. The Doctor remembered. Last time they were here, she was snatched away from him.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I trust you, but I just really don't like this place." Martha stayed on her spot, only a few feet away from the TARDIS.

"Alright then." The Doctor began to slowly walk back to her. But half way there, Martha saw two men dressed in black appear behind him.

"Doctor! Look out!" she cried. He turned around, but the two men each grabbed one of his arms. He began to struggle. Through his attempts, Martha could see he was using them to hide the fact that he was reaching into his pocket. She began to move to help him, but one of the men pointed the gun at her.

"Don't move!" he shouted. "And you, Doctor, if you struggle, we'll kill her." The Doctor immediately obeyed. "Good Boy." The man said to him.

"Don't you hurt her!" the Doctor yelled at him, "I swear, if you touch her-"

"Oh, we won't. It's not her we want." The man interrupted. He nodded to the other man, who reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was a needle. He jabbed it into the side of the Doctor's neck. As he injected the substance, the Doctor looked into Martha's eyes, and she saw fear. His eyes then closed and his whole body went limp. As it did, Martha saw something drop out of his loose hand. She hoped that the others hadn't noticed it. The two men grabbed him as he fell, and with a push of a button, the zapped away, taking the unconscious Doctor with them.

"DOCTOR!!!!" Martha screamed. She was all alone. "DOCTOR!" Tears began to fall. She walked over to where the three men had stood and bent down. Lying in the mud was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. She looked around.

_He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me, _she thought, _but what about him?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading, I hope its ok. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. I'll update ASAP :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor!" Martha shouted.

"Martha! Where are you?" the Doctor yelled back. Their two voices grew distant, and two others grew louder.

"He's waking up, sir!" one said.

"Good!" said another. The Doctor's eyes began to open. He looked around. He was in a dark room. There was a small window in the corner, only letting a tiny amount of light in, so he couldn't see his captors. He tried to move, but he couldn't. then he figured out that he was on his back, with big metal clamps around his wrists and ankles.

_Oh great! _He thought.

Suddenly, a bright light shone onto him, causing him squint.

"Hello Doctor." A raspy voice said.

"H-hello?" the Doctor replied.

"Oh, a polite prisoner!" the voice said, "How nice." A shadowed figure began to form. As it got closer, the Doctor saw that it wasn't shaped like anything he'd seen before. This person, or thing, was basically just a cloud of smoke. It had eyes, but no other features.

_Ok then. _He thought to himself.

"If you don't mind me asking," the Doctor said, his eyes adjusting to the light, "Who are you?"

"Me?" the creature replied. "I am Kestah, the last member of the Crestos."

"Crestos?"

"Yes. We did once have physical forms. But when we were destroyed, I was the only one who escaped, but in this form. My body was destroyed. I'm the only one left living."

"No offence," the Doctor said, "But you call that a living?"

"Offence taken!" Kestah yelled. "Zap him!" With that, one of the men from the ally pressed a button and a huge surge of electricity exploded through the Doctor's body. He yelled in pain.

"That will teach you to offend Sir Kestah!" the man said.

"Thank you Herrick." Kestah said. "I see you met Herrick briefly, Doctor." The Doctor recognised him from the ally. He was the one who threatened Martha.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, "I remember. But what do you want with me?"

"Good question. Now you're asking the right ones. Well, as you kindly pointed out earlier, this isn't the best way to be living. I can't spend what's left of my life hiding away in this shabby old place. So I need a way out. And you're it."

"What?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"I can't go wandering about in this form, can I? I need a body. And what better body, than that of a Time Lord?"

The Doctor stared at Kestah. "So it was you that brought us here!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. We noticed you had been her a few times. It took us a while to find you, and when we finally did…"

"You locked onto my ship and hijacked us mid flight!" the Doctor finished. Just thinking about that, made his forehead hurt again.

"Exactly!" Kestah cried. "Speaking of which, I'll also be needing your ship. The TARDIS, I believe it is called?"

"No! you stay away from my ship!" the Doctor yelled. As soon as he did, he received another big shock, causing him to cry out in pain again.

"I'm afraid, Doctor, I _**will **_be taking your body, and lying there chained up and helpless, there's nothing you can do about it." Kestah explained. He began to get closer to the Doctor.

"No" he yelled, struggling to try and break free. He saw Kestah getting incredibly close now.

"Lights out, Doctor." Kestah said, laughing.

"NO!!"

All of sudden, a cold sensation ran over the Doctor and then…

**Black. **

**----------------------------­**

Hope you like it. Does it sound ok? I hope so! Lol. R & R plz:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but our computer stuffed up and only got fixed yesterday. In the meantime, I finished the story handwritten so hopefully it won't take too long between chapters! Thanks for your patience and your much appreciated comments! I love you all to pieces! Big kisses! x x x_

----------------------------------------------------------

Martha ran back to the TARDIS. She was in floods of tears. So many things ran through her mind. She couldn't form proper thoughts.

_Doctor… kidnapped… strangers… guns…_

Everything was a blur. Who were they? What do they want with him? Where have they taken him? Is he ok? What should she do now?

"What do I do?" she stuttered through her tears. "Oh God, Doctor." She kept watching the scene over in her head. The men, the guns, the threats, the needle. She was lost without him. It was times like this when Martha realised how mush the Doctor meant to her. Times when he was hurt, or wasn't there when she needed him. Like when the Plasmavore drained his body of blood, or when the Carrionite stabbed him in the heart. Or even when the Family of Blood were after them. The Doctor was locked away in a fob watch and couldn't help Martha. This was when she realised her true feelings for him. She wished he was there with her. She closed her eyes and thought of all the adventures they had been on together. When she opened them again, she half expected him to be standing there. He would take her hand and tell her everything was ok. They would then fly off in the TARDIS and never come back to this stupid planet again. She looked around the quiet, empty TARDIS. She stepped outside and sat down on a nearby, small wall. She put her head in her hands and began to sob. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps. They were coming from around the corner.

Martha looked around. She could hear the footsteps getting closer. They were running. She began to get scared and slowly moved back to the TARDIS. Finally, she saw the owner of the footsteps stumble around the corner. It was the Doctor! He tumbled to the ground.

"Doctor!" Martha cried. She ran across to him. "Doctor! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" The Doctor looked at her for a moment. Finally, recognition swept over his face.

"Martha?" he said, weakly.

"Yes, it's me!" she replied. She pulled him into a huge hug. Her tears were now tears of joy. She pulled away and looked at him face.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so." He looked a bit confused.

"What did they do to you?" Martha had a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing, as far as I know." He replied.

"Well, what happened?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "All I remember was waking up in a dark room and this person was talking to me. Then," he looked off into the distance. "I blacked out again."

"What did they say?" Martha questioned.

"I don't remember. But the next thing I know, I'm lying in the middle of a street, with no idea where I was. So I just ran." Martha helped him up.

"C'mon, let's get you inside." She said.

"Oh, yes. I could do with a rest. My head is killing me." He sat down by the controls.

"It's so good to have you back and safe, Doctor." Martha said with a smile. But little did she know, this was not the Doctor that she knew and loved. It was someone completely different.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, the TARDIS. It's definitely an amazing piece of machinery. Bigger on the inside. Time Lord technology. Brilliant. And I'm here. Inside. The owner. Oh yes, this is the life. Oh that Doctor. Always was a kind, generous guy. Thank you Doctor. I have your ship. Your TARDIS. And you made it so easy to get. Well you're not completely gone. You're still there. I can still access some of your thoughts. And do you know what? That makes it so much better!_

Martha looked at the Doctor. He seemed lost in thought.

"You alright?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"What? Oh me? Yeah I'm fine." He replied. "Sorry if I seem a bit out of it."

"Why are you apologising? It's not your fault. I'm guessing whatever was in that needle went to your head!"

"Well, yeah, I guess it did."

"So should we get going?" Martha asked. "This place gives me the creeps." The Doctor looked at her.

"Oh, yeah!" he got up and looked at the controls.

_Ok. Now the tricky part. _Kestah looked into the Doctors mind. He pressed a button and then pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to come to life.

_Yes! Finally behind the wheel! _

"So, where are we going? Are we back on course?" Martha asked.

"What?" the Doctor looked confused. "On course. To where?"

"The concert."

"Oh right!" his face lit up. But he then looked confused again. "What concert?" Martha looked at him. He shouldn't have this bad a memory. She was beginning to get worried.

"Forget it." She said. "It doesn't matter." Something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he was different.

The TARDIS travelled through the time vortex. Martha was trying to figure out why the Doctor was acting so strange. She was worried. Throughout their trip she had asked him things. Just simple things that only the Doctor and her knew. He didn't get many right. She was really concerned now. What had they done to him? she decided to try one last thing. It was against her better judgement, but it was worth a shot.

"Doctor?"

"Yep?"

"What exactly happened to Rose?" she asked. And if she hadn't already noticed that something was up, his answer topped it off.

"Rose who?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! Thanks again for all your great reviews! Much loved! In this chapter, I decided to make Kestah a bit of an idiot! Hope its ok! x x_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! That's it!" Martha yelled.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her.

"Who are you?" she cried. "What have you done with the Doctor? Where is he?"

_Oh no! She's got me!_ Kestah thought.

"What… what are you talking about?" the Doctor asked. He looked worried. "It's me. Honestly, it's me."

"You're not the Doctor. Because I know that the Doctor cared about Rose. He wouldn't forget. Not her."

He sighed. "Fine." He said. "You've figured it out."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kestah. I am the last living member of the Crestos." It was strange hearing the Doctor sound so harsh. It scared Martha.

"Where's the Doctor?" she screamed at him. "What have you done?"

"Oh he's safe." He pointed to the Doctors head. "In here."

"Bring him back!" Martha yelled. "Bring him back right now!"

"No!" Kestah replied. "I needed a body and now I've got one!"

"So hang on." Martha said. "It was you that brought us here?"

"Clever girl!" he clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Now get out of him!"

"Oh, why?"

"Because" she was beginning to cry. "I need him."

"Oh dear." Kestah said. "Isn't it a shame that I don't naturally have a heart? And now I have two, I don't want to use them."

"Please get out of him." Then she had an idea. She began to reach into her pocket. "Ok, I can see that I'm not going to win. Can you at least just show me your true form? Then you can go back into the Doctors body."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can see that I'm not gonna get the Doctor back."

"Ok, just for a minute." Martha saw the Doctors mouth open. Black smoke emerged and the Doctor collapsed, and lay motionless on the floor. She looked from him, to Kestah.

_This is my only chance. Oh God, I hope it works! _She pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at him.

"Go to hell!" she said, pressing the button.

"No!" he shouted. "What are you doing?! Stop it! No!!" His cloudy form got thinner. He tried to dive back into the Doctors body, but he wasn't quick enough. He faded away completely.

"No heart, maybe. Definitely no brain though!" Martha took a deep breath. It was quiet. Really quiet. She kneeled next to the Doctor, lifting his head into her lap.

"Doctor?" she whispered. "Doctor, it's ok. You're safe." She stroked his hair. His eyes flickered open.

"Martha?" he said. His voice was soft and weak.

"I'm here. You're safe now." She smiled.

"My head hurts." The Doctor rubbed his forehead.

"Well it will." Martha laughed.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" he looked around.

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yep." Martha smiled.

"How did you do that?" the Doctor looked very interested.

"Well, I managed to persuade him to come out of your body. Then I did the only thing I could think of. I used the sonic screwdriver."

"Oh, brilliant!" the Doctor grinned.

"He just disappeared. Like that!" she clicked her fingers. She helped the Doctor to his feet and gave him a hug. She began to cry again, she was so happy to have him back.

"Thank you, Martha. You saved my life." The Doctor smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

"Just wondering." The Doctor said, walking to the controls. "How did you know it wasn't me?" Martha began to explain about the questions, the strange answers, and her use of Rose. This impressed him.

"Well, do you know what I'm in the mood for?"

"What?" Martha asked excitedly. The Doctor pulled a lever and music began playing. The doctor began to sing along. He danced around the TARDIS.

"Wake me up, before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo."

Martha laughed. The Doctor stopped singing.

"1984, here we come!!"


End file.
